


Christmastime

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Keys to the Kingdom - Garth Nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmastime at Arthur's house. This is the Christmas before the books take place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmastime

**Author's Note:**

> First time I wrote for this fandom.   
>  If you don't quite get what I was going for, I was trying to make each present represent one of the Keys. Since Lord Sunday hasn't come out yet, I thought it would be interesting to end the story without knowing what Arthur received.   
> I didn't have time to get a beta, so I really apologize for any mistakes.   
> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Written for Shanola22

 

 

Christmastime

Arthur Penhaligon awoke from a dream with a start. As he laid there for a moment, sleep still surrounding his head like a morning fog, some thoughts from the previous night trickled through his mind. _Fighting Eric for the TV remote... Playing music with his father... Sneaking cookies his mother had just finished baking... Going to bed early because..._

"It's Christmas!" Arthur jumped from his bed and ran out of the room, then immediately ran back in. He had forgotten to put on the new pajamas that were bought for him. His eyes scanned his bedroom quickly, finally locating what was once a neatly folded pair of flannel pjs on the floor near his bed. In his excitement, he had knocked them from the foot of his bed where his mother had placed them the night before. As he quickly undressed he thought of how silly it was to wake up and change back into night clothes, but Emily always wanted all Christmas morning pictures to be bright smiles and new pajamas.

Once dressed in the soft blue material, Arthur crashed through his bedroom door and nearly ran into Michaeli at the head of the stairs.

"Whoa! We were wondering when you'd be getting up...I came up here to check on you. Mom's already separated our presents."

Beaming, Arthur ran down the stairs, jumping the last few. Barreling into the living room, he felt his chest clench up. He headed for the kitchen, wheezing, when his mom stepped in his path.

"Here sweetie. Knew you'd need it." She pressed the inhaler in his hand and Arthur followed her back toward the living room, taking a puff of his medicine as he did so. It wasn't until his mother settled herself on the couch with her cup of coffee that he got the full view of the decorated room.

There were strung lights, an enormous tree, big gaudy socks hanging from the wall, and presents. That, admittedly, was Arthur's favorite part of Christmas morning. He walked toward his large pile of wrapped gifts on the floor, passing a side table with a plate of crumbs and an empty glass covered in a white film. Arthur was old enough not to believe in Santa Claus any longer, but the tradition was already set in store long ago to leave milk and cookies for Santa. He settled himself next to his pile and waited sort of patiently for everyone to get started.

His father took his place next to Emily on the couch and said brightly, "Merry Christmas everyone!"

"Merry Christmas," came a chorus of sleepy, but excited replies.

"We got a letter from Erazmuz wishing us a happy Christmas. He sends his love," Emily informed everyone.

"Doubt Patrick will have written," added Suzanne. "We'll probably be getting a call soon..."

Arthur decided to draw everyone's attention to the current situation. "So, who wants to go first?" he asked a bit loudly.

"How about you honey?" Emily asked, putting down her cup and picking up a small gift off the floor.

"Oh, sure." Bob took the present from Emily and read the label aloud. "To: Bob. From: Emily."

He hesitated a moment and tore open the paper. He held up the small box with bits of wrapping paper still clinging to it, shook it, then carefully removed the tape on the sides.

Arthur watched, thinking to himself, _Just open it already..._

Bob lifted the lid and pulled out a white gold pocket watch with golden curly cues on the casing. "Wow..." he murmured as he admired it. He clicked it open and looked at the face of the clock.

"I love it, Em." He put the watch down to hug her and said. "Well, go on, open yours then! Its crap compared to what you got me, but..."

Staria passed her the small paper bag filled with tissue paper.

Emily took the bag from her daughter, thanked her, and read the tag. "From: Santa, huh?" She smiled at her husband and removed the colorful paper. Emily reached in a pulled out a pair of somewhat dingy, but beautiful lace gloves. "Oh, Bob..."

"Yeah," he beamed. "I found those at the bottom of the trunk in the closet. I took them to that new tailor in town, Bethany? She hemmed them up. Can't even tell they've been ripped. It's, you know, not as good as a gold pocket watch, but..."

"I love them honey. Thank you so much." Emily tried concealing wiping away a small tear by brushing back her hair. "Suzanne, why don't you go next?"

"Yes!" she said, picking up a squarish package on the top of her pile. She ripped off the blue paper, and flipped the box over to see the front. "Oh, new silverware!"

"Yeah, we thought you could use that when you get your apartment," Bob said.

"Plus, it doesn't look cheap, but isn't too fancy to use everyday," Emily added. Suzanne dislodged a fork from the front display and held it up, showing her siblings. "It's great, Mom. Dad. I really like it, and it's..."

"Practical?" Eric interjected. "Yeah, we know. Every gift with you has to be `practical.'"

Suzanne stuck her tongue out at Eric and went back to admiring her new flatware.

"Okay, my turn!" Eric demanded. He picked up a long, thin, tube-like present with a tag dangling from it. "Is this that poster that I wanted? Or the one of the whole team?"

"Read the tag, son," Bob suggested.

"`Try new things?' What's that supposed to mean?" He threw a suspicious glance at Arthur who just shrugged at him, smiling. Eric ripped off the paper, popped off the cap at the end, and turned the tube upside down. A long silver pole, with two white caps on the end fell into his lap. The room was silent for a while, when suddenly:

"A baton?!"

Laughter erupted all over, while Eric sat their fuming.

"But look, Eric. It's a flaming baton!" his sister pointed out.

"Oh, thanks, Michaeli, that makes it so much better."

When everyone had calmed down, Arthur started to ask if he could go, but was interrupted by Staria going, "I think I know what this is! Can I open it please?"

Emily smiled at Bob. "Go ahead."

Arthur slumped down, sort of disappointed, but excited for his sister, too. He knew what the gift was, and even though she thought she did, she had no idea.

Staria began unwrapping a small flat box. Inside there was a note, "Sorry it's not here," and a picture. She flipped the picture over and squealed with delight.

"Oh my God! Are you serious, this is...wow! And look at the lights and, oh my name at the top. I love it. I love it so much! Where is it?"

"In your house," Eric chipped in, still holding the baton. "Dad got some friends to assemble it when you were here."

"Really?" Staria beamed at her dad.

"Yeah. Let me see the picture. Emily wrapped it before I got the chance to." Bob took the picture from Staria and examined it. "They did a good job. Now, you're a real actress. You can't be successful without a dressing room mirror."

"I picked out the marble for the vanity top," Arthur told her.

"I love it, you guys!" She took the picture back from her dad and held it close to her.

The sound of ripping paper caused everyone to look at Michaeli who was already working on her first present.

"What? I haven't opened one yet!"

"Well, neither have I," mumbled Arthur.

"I already have this one half open, just let me finish then you can go." She finished removing the paper and opened the box amidst jumbled words of happiness and excitement. She held up the purple and black feathered quill to show everyone.

"It's the calligraphy set I saw online that I really wanted. The only one who knew that I wanted it was...Taylor!" 

Bob laughed. "We wanted to get you something you would really enjoy, but that would come as a surprise as well, so we called her."

"Wow, this is amazing. Thanks so much, Mom and Dad." She began taking out all the other parts of the set: pens, notebooks, ink wells.

"Alright, kiddo, looks like it's your turn," Bob said.

"Yeah, but don't pick one if it's a long tube," Eric suggested. 

"Don't open the green one right there yet," added Staria. "I want everyone to open the gift from me at the same time."

"Well, which one is it going to be?" asked Michaeli.

Suzanne recommended that he "Save the biggest for last."

Finally, Arthur chose a medium sized box, wrapped in gold paper, with a red ribbon on it. He smiled up at his family and realized it wasn't the presents that were his favorite part; it was the joy they brought. Everyone else, with the exception of Eric, had gotten astronomically happy once they each opened a present.

"Huh, I don't think I wrapped that one," Emily pointed out to Bob. "Did you?"

Bob shook his head, but said, "Well, go on."

Arthur beamed and ripped off the paper, bow and all, and opened the box inside. His breath caught for a moment. Arthur looked up and said, "I love it." 

 


End file.
